


Christmas Is On Its Way

by ladybell9095



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybell9095/pseuds/ladybell9095
Summary: Tis Christmas time with the youngest horseman. Just wanted to do something for the holidays.
Relationships: War (Darksiders)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Christmas Is On Its Way

December 15th 

While walking into the living room War hears you frustratingly sigh. “I thought your studies were over.” War looked over to you, annoyed that you were on your computer yet again.

Your eyes were glued to the screen as usually even though your classes were over. “You are correct.”

“Then why are you still on that square contraption?”

You finally took a break from the screen and rubbed your eyes. “Because I must find gifts for everyone.”

War looked down confused at your random spark of generosity. “Gifts?”

You looked to him with a gleam in your eye. “For Christmas. It’s just around the corner and I need to make sure I get gifts for everyone.”

Everything became clear once he heard the word Christmas. Truth be told War still wasn’t used to the concept of giving gifts to loved ones on “Christmas”. Your first Christmas together he didn’t care for the tradition and told you to focus on others. You listened at first, but you got him a present anyway. It has been well hidden, waiting to be accepted. This year though you would give him his gift and two more on top of that. 

“Who are you giving gifts to?”, War asked knowing full well who was on your shopping list. 

“Well there’s my family, your siblings, my friends, and there’s you.” 

“You’re getting me a gift? What for?”

“Because it’s Christmas. Everyone deserves something on Christmas.” 

War knew that this holiday meant much to you. He couldn’t help but smile at the thoughtfulness towards him. “Can I ask what you plan to give me?”

“You can, but I’m not going to tell you. You’ll find out on Christmas.” You then return to your search for the ever-eluding perfect gifts. “Oh. I have a favor to ask. After I figure out what to get your brothers and sister can you deliver their presents for me just in case I don’t see them?”

“I will make sure that they are delivered.”

“Thank you. I hope they like what I get them.”

“It is not the gift that matters, but the thought.”

There was a slight smugness to your words. “I wonder who you learned that from?”

“I wonder indeed.” You feel some added weight on your head. “Will you be coming to bed?”

You looked to the time on your computer. “Yeah. I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

“If you’re not, I will come grab you myself.” And grabbed you he did after you went a minute over the given time. 

December 22nd 

You’ve just about gotten everyone’s gift. Everyone’s except Wars. About a week has been spent to prioritize the others and getting their gifts. Now it was time to find the perfect gift for War. This year he would get three. One being the gift you secretly got him even after he told you not to. The second you were currently searching for. The third one was something that you never saw yourself doing in a million years but decided to do it because War would absolutely love. At least you hope he does. 

Since you were looking for Wars gift you made sure to keep your distance from the big guy. You didn’t want to, but at the same time you wanted the gift to be a surprise. Something had to give and only had to do so for a short while. When you brain went dead from all the possibilities of what to get you turned to his siblings for help. 

Fury recommended something to help him in battle. War was a fighter, but what to get him where you didn’t have to travel to a different realm for. After the conversation deepened you found out that Fury was talking about gifts she would like to receive instead of thinking of her brother. 

“I need some ideas on what to get for War as a gift and I thought you could help with that.”

“You underestimate how close all of us actually are.”

“So you can’t help?”

“I shall try my best, but I make no promises.” Fury began putting her mind to work. “Since War is the biggest out of all of us, he’ll need a bigger weapon.”

“Even bigger than the sword that he already has?” You honestly thought if it was even possible for War to wield anything bigger than that terrifying sword.

“Bigger. I know, get him a hammer. No. An axe.” A sinister laugh came from Fury. “Get both, so then I can do twice the killing.” You spent an hour with her listening to various methods to kill demons and with what weapon that would suit that method. Seeing how Fury was going to be no help you went on to the next sibling. 

No matter how scary this man appeared you would talk to him by yourself for the sake of the perfect present for his little brother. Talking to Death wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be. He gave some good ideas. Ideas that you could actually get your hands on. 

“Your coming to me? To figure out a gift for War?”

“Yes.”, you answered quickly while at the same time rethinking your decision to seek advice from the Grim Reaper. “I tried Fury, but she gave me her Christmas list instead.”

“Fury was a poor choice. You should know that I’m not a great one either.”

“Oh…I see.” Your disappointment was clear as day. You knew it wasn’t the end of the world. You just thought that maybe it was possible that he would know something about War you didn’t. 

Death sighed. “I am not a great choice…but I am better than Fury. You may want to write this down.” You made sure to write down everything he suggested and thanked him for it.

As an added measure you went to Strife. Out of all the siblings Strife knew War pretty well and Fury, but not Death. Those two are never on the best of terms. Anytime they occupied the same room there was always some sort of arguing amongst them. While explaining the gifts you already had gotten for War, Strife cut you off midway. 

“Woah. Woah. Woah. Hold up. You’re actually going to—”

Now was your turn to cut him midway. “Don’t say it please. It’ll just sound weird leaving your mouth.”

“That hurts. It really does.” Strife lifted his hand in the air to your glare. “Alright I’ll stop talking about it. Anyways, so you went to Fury and she was no help at all.”

“Nope.”

“You went to Death and surprisingly he gave good advice.”

“He pointed me in the right direction.”

“Then why come to me? Sounds like everything is figured out.”

“You’d think so, but I’m at a complete loss.”

“You know all he needs is you right, but I guess you already have that planned out huh?”

Your face went flush. “I-I…I’m leaving.”

“Good luck. I’m sure War will love it!”, Strife shouted from behind. 

December 23rd 

Everything was finally finished. No more shopping. The Christmas party that War and his siblings decided to throw for you was planned out. There wasn’t much you could say about the party. All the horsemen told you that it was going to happen. It was such a relief to not have to worry about getting anymore gifts. It was also great that you and War could spend the holidays uninterrupted. 

You plopped on the couch absolutely exhausted. “Damn the holidays. I love them, but my god are they exhausting.” 

War took the seat next to you. “You’ve acquired everything you were looking for?”

“Yes. Its all over. Well almost. I still need to wrap them, but that can wait till tomorrow.” You rubbed at your temples to relieve the headache you felt coming on just by thinking about doing more work. 

“Do you always expend this much energy for Christmas?”

“Of course I do. I have to even more so now that I have you.”

“If that is true your lacking in it right now.”

“You’ll see more of it on Christmas.” You drop a subtle hint which War immediately picked up on.

“What do you mean by that?”

Leaning into War, you hid your dead giveaway of a smile. “Oh nothing.” War wasn’t sure what you were up to, but those thoughts were abandoned once you were in his arms. 

“Do you have any more plans for today?”

“No. Not that I’m aware of. Why?”

“It has been a while since we’ve gotten to spend time together.”

War had to say no more. He received a peck on the cheek. “I’m all yours from now on.”

December 25th 

After getting the house ready for three more horsemen and taking out some games to play, the house was basically ready. The house looked like it had Christmas absolutely upchucked on it on the outside and the inside looked like it was hit by a holiday twister. Decorations covered almost ever inch of the house. There was the food for the party on the counter and gifts right under the tree. 

What made everything worth the effort was the big tree that sat in the corner of the living room. It was the biggest tree you ever had. Thanks to having tall ceilings, renovated purposefully for War, it was possible to have such a lovely tree. What made it truly special is that it was something that both you and War picked out. 

You went to go change into your planned festive attire and walked out to join the rest of the horsemen. Usually holidays were spent with the family, but you had a new family. At least you considered them your family. Whether they considered you family or not you have War and honestly, he’s all you needed. After joining the others, the party commenced. 

“I didn’t think it was possible to for someone to wear as much red as War.”, Fury pointed out once you were in her sights. 

You wore a Santa dress with red stockings, black boots, and a traditional Christmas hat. “It is Christmas. I got to look the part.”

“Looks like you’ve been in Santa’s wardrobe. Wonder what else you took from there?” Strife’s comment brought a new shade of red to your outfit.

“Whatever it was it has to be better than that revolting sweater you’re wearing brother.”, Fury commented to the strangely dressed gunslinger.

“Hey, it’s supposed to look bad. It is an ugly Christmas sweater.” 

The sweater he wore was probably the most unique you ever had found. The base color was this bright green and had a big picture of Santa’s face on the front. Surrounding the jolly face was just about everything Christmas imaginable. There were reindeers, candy canes, snowmen and multiple colored Christmas lights that actually lit up. On the back of the sweater was the words merry Christmas in an unreadable font and on the sides of the text were two bells. Below that was a Christmas wreath with different oversized colored baubles with musical faces. It was an early gift to him from you and that was the thing he chose.

To your surprise Strife and Death weren’t fighting…as much. In secret Fury told you that she overheard Strife and Death making a temporary truce to not fight to much.  
“They didn’t want to ruin the party for you, so they sucked it up and barely tolerate each other.”, Fury whispered as Strife picked out a game to play. 

“Really? That’s sweet.” You peak towards Deaths direction, but quickly averted when he felt your stare. “I wonder if they’ll follow through?”

“Don’t worry if they act up, I’ll handle them.” Fury looked a bit too enthusiastic when she said that, but you were sure nothing over the top would happen. How wrong you were.

Strife came back with a game he was sure he would win, but after the game had ended it was Death who was the winner. The second Death was determined the winner Strife accused him of cheating. As soon as the insult was thrown the arguing commenced. Fury butted in as she said she would, but it just got worse. Who knew that three grown adults, Horsemen of the Apocalypse you may add, could act like such children? 

You excused yourself and went to go get the food ready. Before you left you made sure to tell War that nothing got broken. Thankfully the food was all prepared. All you had to do was serve it. You brought out the designated holiday plates you received from your grandmother and started setting up the table. When you went back to the living room you saw the three horsemen sitting quietly with their angry warden looking down on them.

Dinner went more smoothly than the game did. Everyone ate so much that you had to make sure you got the food first before it was all gone. You were lucky to grab what you did because you were sure that there would be no seconds. After dinner you put on some Christmas movies and watched a couple of Christmas specials while opening presents. 

You received a gift from each of the horsemen. Fury’s gift was a small blade. Specifically to be used only if you ever found yourself in the need of it. Strife returned the favor for buying him his sweater and got you one of your own. Its ugliness could almost rival his sweater. Death wasn’t sure what to get you, so he got you some different flavored hot chocolate and a new mug to go with it. 

War didn’t give you your gift just yet. He wanted to wait to give it to you after everyone had left. It was clear in that moment that you weren’t the only one who wanted to know what this mysterious gift was. You decided to do the same. 

It was getting late. The party came to an end and your guest had gone home. Now it was only you and War. You were about to tend to the mess in your house, but War had stopped you and asked that you sit on the couch. 

“I’d like for you to receive your gift from me.” As War spoke, he pulled out a small black box with a silver bow. It was perfectly wrapped. It was so small in the palm of Wars hand. He could’ve easily crushed it, but he held it delicately. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” 

“If anyone is deserving of a gift it is you.” 

The box just about fit in the palm of your hand. It was light. Eager to know what it is you began opening once War nodded his head. The silver ribbon fell to your lap. The black box top was put aside. You saw a small silver chain and began taking it out. At the end of it was a white monogramed black marble stone. Before your hands could tremble anymore you safely placed the necklace back in its box. War kneeled in front of you at the first sob, thinking that you hated the gift.

He soon found your arms around his neck and your chest pressed to his. “Thank you.” Your sobs broke up your words. “I. Love it. Thank you. Thank you, War.”

War finally broke out of his statuesque state and put his arms around you. Another intake of air was taken when you felt his comfort and warmth. “Merry Christmas.”

You thought you’d feel nothing from the overly used jolly catchphrase, but somehow War brought the feeling and magic back into it. “Christmas isn’t over yet. You still need to open your presents.”

You went to go retrieve the presents under the tree. “Presents? As in more than one.”

“Yeah. Here’s the first one.” You placed a present with worn wrapping paper on his lap. “Remember our first Christmas? Well I got you a present. I’m sorry for not giving it to you sooner.”

War ripped open the wrapping paper and saw some earmuffs. He put them on. It seemed like a good fit from where you were standing, but you had to make sure. “How does it feel? Is it too tight or too loose?”

“It fits perfectly. Thank you.” You handed War the second gift. “A bag?”

“Yeah I thought you could put it on Ruins saddle, or you can use it.”

“I’ll make sure to use this.” His responses were so simple and yet it made you very happy with your choices.

“Alright for your last gift. I need you to sit here and close your eyes.” War did as you said and waited. He waited a long time and heard a lot of noise coming from the room. After a lot of struggling you peaked out the door. “Are your eyes still closed?”

“They are.” 

It took a lot of confidence to walk out of the room. You walked very slowly so you wouldn’t give away the surprise. “Ok. You can open them now.”

His blue eyes were visible once more. His jaw immediately dropped once he saw your new attire. You stood there with your hands held close to your chest. War eyed you from top to bottom. First to be seen was the red ribbon that wrapped around your chest. At the end of the ribbon was red laced underwear with two bells on each side and covering your legs were black stockings. 

War began staring holes into you. It was beginning to be too much. “Well what do you think?”

After slapping some sense into his mind, War looked you in the eye. “Is this my gift?”

“Yeah. I thought that maybe you would like this?” Your face went bright red once you heard the bells jingle from all the fidgeting. 

War straightened himself to his full height when he stood in front of you. He firmly held the ribbons tail. “May I unwrap my gift now?” 

It was even colder now that the ribbon was gone, but the heat that rose out of you fixed that. The bells jingled again as you were gently lifted. With your legs wrapped around him the two of you went to your room where the rest of your Christmas night would be spent.


End file.
